1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet system for physically handicapped persons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a toilet system which is well known has a structure in which a toilet is installed in a lavatory and a flat plate-like door is attached to the entrance of this lavatory by means of hinges.
However, a user who is physically handicapped in his/her lower limbs, particularly a person who uses a wheelchair, cannot enter the lavatory together with the wheelchair, since an ordinary lavatory is too narrow. Therefore, people using wheelchairs have used washrooms specially designed for them which have wide entrances and a large internal space.
Even in such a large washroom, it has been very difficult for users who are physically handicapped to move to the toilet from their wheelchairs. Therefore, it cannot truly be said that such a washroom is a toilet system which enables a physically handicapped person to feel comfortable while using it.
Several kinds of methods by which the user of a wheelchair moves onto the toilet will now be described hereinbelow.
According to a first method, the user seated on the wheelchair approaches the toilet from the front and moves onto the toilet (toilet seat) while sliding his/her body forward.
According to a second method, the user of a wheelchair approaches the toilet from the front and moves onto the toilet while turning his/her body 180.degree..
According to a third method, the user of a wheelchair approaches the toilet from the rear and moves onto the toilet while sliding his/her body rearward after removing the seat back of the wheelchair.
Where approaching the toilet according to the first method, since the user of the wheelchair faces the rear of the toilet, he/she is seated in an uncomfortable and unstable manner. Additionally, the user of the wheelchair must disadvantageously take off his/her underclothes completely to use the toilet.
In the case of the approach according to the second method, the user of the wheelchair has to turn his/her body, this being difficult for a person whose upper limbs are not strong and whose balance is not above average.
On the other hand, the third method is preferable for a person whose upper limbs or spine are/is weak. However, since few people employ a wheelchair whose seat back can be removed, most people cannot utilize such a method.
In addition to the above, a method by which a user of the wheelchair approaches the toilet obliquely can be considered. However, according to this method, since the user of the wheelchair must slide his/her body in a lateral direction or turn his/her body, it is again difficult for a person whose upper limbs are weak to utilize this method.